


Mini Paladins

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Shiro (Voltron), Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Parental Red Lion (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Shiro (and then Keith) accidentally gets temporarily turned into a child.





	1. Mini Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but it wasn't this direction, but the Red and Black Lions hijacked my keyboard and took it in this direction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro accidentally gets temporarily turned into a child.

"Mini Shiro"

Shiro stared in the mirror. He had to sit on his desk just to be able to see. He had hung the mirror a few months after launching the castle ship. Now, he couldn't even see himself in it without sitting on his desk. He was a child again. He had been injured on a mission and stuck in a cryopod upon his return. He came out younger. Somehow his armor shrunk with him. He had both of his arms back, and his hair was completely black again. Everyone was there when he came out, and Keith had caught him when he came out. The second his senses came back to him he jumped out of Keith's arms and ran to his room. He still had his memories; just his body was younger.

He didn't know if the team would even listen to him, or if Black would still let him pilot her. He supposed he could go down to the hangar and see if she still responded to him. He opened his door and peeked out. There wasn't anyone nearby. He sighed in relief and stepped out, heading for the hangar. The trip there was uneventful, which Shiro was thankful for. The second he stepped into Black's hangar she activated and turned to him. She paused for a tick before lowering herself so he could climb aboard. He entered his lion and sat down in the pilot's seat. He opened his mind to his lion and heard her ask, "What happened to you?"

"Somehow one of the cryopods turned me back into a little kid."

"You are quite adorable, Shiro."

"No, I'm not. I take it we can still fly together until they figure out how to reverse this?"

"Of course. I chose you, my Paladin." Black purred to him.

Just then, Red busted into the hangar with Keith dangling from her mouth. She gently set him down but prevented him from going anywhere by trapping him with her tail. "So, Black, I heard your Paladin is just a cub, now. I want to see!"

"Red, did you have to bring me here? Shiro is fine. He just needed time to adjust to his situation," Keith called out, trying to escape Red's tail.

"Cub, shush. I want to see the littlest cub myself, and I'm not letting you out of my sight due to you pulling that stunt earlier."

"It was just a stray comet! I wasn't trying to get hit. It was an accident!"

"And I saved you, so shush."

Shiro had been watching the back and forth between lion and Paladin with interest. It was no secret that Red was very protective of her Paladin. She had been more than willing to destroy the Blade of Marmora's headquarters during Keith's trials. He grinned as he saw Keith give up struggling and simply pout.

"And I thought I was the child, Keith," Shiro couldn't help but point out.

Both lion and Paladin looked up as little Shiro had appeared in Black's mouth, even though she was still sitting. Spotting him, Red nearly bounced on her claws. "Ooo! He's adorable!" She looked at her cub, then at Shiro, then back at Keith. "I wonder."

Keith caught on to what his lion was thinking. "Oh no. Don't give it another thought, Red!"

"I already did, Cub. I bet you would be even more adorable, and maybe a little easier to control."

Keith crossed his arms. "You handle me just fine."

"I want to see what you look like, Cub!"

"Shiro, a little help, please?"

Shiro held his hands up. "That's your lion. I have no say in what she does or doesn't do. It's all you."

"I don't want to be a kid again! It wasn't good the first time around."

Black lowered her head allowing her Paladin to step out and go over to his second-in-command. "Keith, everything's okay. I'm sure Red isn't going to force you to do something you hate."

Red lifted her tail, allowing Keith to sit up. Shiro sat down next to Keith, who automatically put one of his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "I was in Foster Care for most of my childhood. It wasn't pleasant most of the time. I almost always had injuries of some sort visible to the naked eye. If any of the others, especially Lance, hears about Red's idea, they may force me to anyway, and I don't know what condition I would be coming out of the cryopod in."

"I understand. I'm sure Red won't be talking to any of the other lions about her idea. She likes you too much to put you in such distress."

Keith gave Shiro a rare little smile. "This is pretty weird though. You talk like your regular self but you sound and look like a little kid. You're not the dad of the group right now."

"Nope," Shiro quipped, leaning against Keith. "That's you."

The color drained from Keith's face as he realized he was currently the eldest of the Paladins. "Oh no. I'm no leader, and I'm definitely not a dad!"

Shiro chuckled as his eyes slid closed, unaware that he would be woken up an hour later by Coran saying he could fix Shiro's situation.

Fin


	2. Mini Keith and Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version of "Mini Shiro," where Keith is a little kid too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an alternate version of "Mini Shiro," where Keith is a little kid too. This takes place after Shiro talks to Black Lion but before Coran finds a cure. Child abuse is mentioned so be warned.

"Mini Keith and Shiro"

Keith exited out of the cryopod, Little Shiro rushing forward to catch his small teammate. Keith looked up at Shiro, who was only a little bit taller than he was. Shiro was only slightly surprised to see bruising around one of Keith's eyes and a particularly deep gash on his left arm. Little Shiro helped Little Keith stand up, noticing that he was slightly favoring his right ankle.

"Oh my! Coran, why is Keith a child and still hurt?" Allura asked, horrified at Keith's condition.

"I don't know, Princess. The cryopod should have at least healed the little guy," Coran answered.

"I don't think the cryopod heals old injuries," Keith said.

"Old injuries? What do you mean?"

Shiro held Keith close and answered for him. "Abuse."

Keith slightly shook in Shiro's arms when he heard the answer. A deafening roar resounded in the castle. Keith looked up. "Red."

Little Shiro looked at his second-in-command. "Does she want to see you?"

"Yes." Keith attempted to step out of Shiro's arms, but the leader wouldn't let him. "Let me go."

"Let me help you, Keith. I don't think Red would like it if you limped your way down there by yourself, and I couldn't live with myself if I let you do that either."

Keith sighed. "Fine."

Shiro put Keith's right arm across his shoulders and wrapped his left arm around his waist. The two little Paladins made their way to the lions' hangars. Shiro first made a stop at Black's hangar and was surprised to see Red there as well. At the sight of her Paladin, Red roared again. She made a move to charge over there, but Black stopped her. Black brought her tail over to the two deaged boys who carefully climbed up onto it. Black slowly brought her tail up to her eyes. She purred to her two Paladins, trying to soothe them, before bringing her tail down slightly so Red could comfort her Paladin.

Red opened her mouth, and Shiro helped Keith climb in. Keith limped his way to the pilot's seat and gratefully sat down. He heard Red in his mind. "Cub, what happened?"

"One of the cryopods turned me into a child. My injuries are ones I sustained when I was originally this age."

Red purred to her Paladin. "You're adorable, Cub."

"No, I'm not."

Shiro was sitting in Black's cockpit, listening to Red's and Keith's conversation until Black spoke. "He sounds like you. You are still adorable, my little Paladin."

"Stop calling me adorable."

"I want to see him again after Red's done. He's still has a bond with me even though he's Red's Paladin."

"Why don't we stay outside of our lions and you can share him?" Shiro suggested.

"And you too. You are not leaving us either."

Shiro tapped his intercom and activated the view screen part of the comm system. He saw Keith sitting in the pilot's seat, talking to Red. "Keith, are you doing better?"

"Yeah, but Red doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"Well, Black wants to see you again. If we sit between the lions, both would be able to see you."

Keith nodded. "I can do that."

Shiro deactivated the view screen and exited the cockpit. He stood in his lion's mouth until he saw Red lie down, her mouth opening allowing Keith to leave. Black maneuvered herself to lie down and open her mouth allowing Shiro to leave. Keith and Shiro sat down near their lions' muzzles. They heard Black purring in their minds. Keith and Shiro dozed against each other and their lions until they were awakened a few hours later by Coran telling the mini Paladins he could fix their situation.

Fin


End file.
